


Cherry blossom

by 1dana2danaa3danaaa (orphan_account)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: A Happy Ending, Angst, Fluff, Other, Spring, Trust, i turned this to a oneshot, pls read i did something ;-;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1dana2danaa3danaaa
Summary: She stared at the petals in the air, she found the one she yearned for her whole life.
Relationships: None





	Cherry blossom

**Author's Note:**

> its my first fic, i dream so vividly, so i write them all here.

\---- :) 

She stared at her gray ceiling, watching her vision get coloured in fantasy with her habit of daydreaming. The scene that was gray got tainted with bright reds, warm yellows and fresh greens. She reached out to admire her imagination, to watch her world that she created. She snapped once she saw a bright light coming up underneath her blanket. Ah, it's 5:00 am. She waited ten minutes to cram, reenvisioning the light imagination that was in her head. Her heart ran fast, hands sweating and stomach churning. She looked at the calendar despite knowing what date it already was. Spring day, the first day of spring. 

Groaning she went to the mirror to see herself change, shocked with an immune expression when she saw her mirror image, her brown hair turned pink with blush as she saw her eyebags turn into a pink haze of blush. She looked a thousand times better than she usually does normally. It was normal, every spring, she would turn into a goddess, ready to bloom out flowers and grow out confidence. She never did the second action above. She doesn't know why, she got the best flower to be held out there, the freshest fruits to be picked by mortals that she lived with when spring ended. This was her talent, what she was best at. 

so why

why does she feel so empty yet alerted? she took the time to watch the seeds in her hand fall in the ground to erupt a pop, lovely pusha pink hue, with lemon yellows sprouting in the middle. Another perfect flower. She took in to the second batch of seeds, and watched dreamily in the same way as she grew purple dyes of petals and yellow patches of leaves with them, she watched and admires her work emptily, she grinned "another perfect work". Her smile faltered easily when she noticed a slightly smaller one that was one shade paler than the others, it looked like it would estimate at least 50 days til it crumbled and decayed. She sneered at what she created, with no hesitation, she picked the flower harshly and threw it. Not to the trash, but to a box.

ah yes, a box. 

Ever since she became a young goddess in spring, she bought a simple wooden box that would store all her imperfected creations there, as if it was her trashcan. It smelled like dead dirt, it was simple, plain, and boring. She shoved her unbeloved flower there, and she groaned in frustration at the sight. Another colorful flower, ready to turn brown.

Weeks have passed and her hair turned as bright as ever, she looked so beautiful and elegant, with pink cherries hue going through, and a shine in her whole face that glittered in pride. She was stunning, lovely, she turned to look at her batch of seeds that she would plant. She had the same mindset every year, every spring, she would grow the prettiest flower she yearns for. Her mind sparkled as she redrew her plan, a simple plan that failed to work every time. 

step one: to grow the perfect flower

step two: to gain pleasure. 

She would admit, she has done too many sins in life for her to be known as a goddess, she never loved people in a romantic way, in the ideal way. She could never show her talents in front of everyone, wishing to keep her skills private with tranquility. She was gifted, okay? she had the power to imagine and create, and she was comfortable not showing it to everyone, she yearned to show it to only one person, which is the feeling that was missing her life. 

Before you knew it, spring was halfway ending. She stressed the fact to herself that her plan would fail once again, and that she would have to wait months to try again for the nth time. She was getting tired, she was sweating and empty. She got irritated just thinking of her beloveds. She despised this ugly feeling. She was so beautiful, why did the inside have to be this dreading? She wishes to reset. 

She wishes to turn to petals. 

and days went on, to her finding her purpose that doesn't exist yet. She kept travelling, growing floweres here and there. Soonly enough, the whole world was filled with her signature flowers of diverse bright and pale colors. They were perfect, she was perfect. Soonly enough as well, the box filled with impurities filled fast too. It was getting heavier to carry, having to see her veins pop out in her hands when she lifted the wodden box that was slowly loosing its bright brown color due to how old it was. She stared at the box one night, wanting to rip it, to burn it. It resembled all her mistakes, and she kept it all. 

weeks passed, she didn't count, and soonly enough she saw and noticed that she had 24 hours left before her time of goddess privilages will end. Peace, back to her normal life. Her life seemed to match the box. Impure and old, it was dirty and boring, but despite that, it remains to exist. She stared one more time at her box during the night as she gently placed it in the topmost shelf, keeping it hidden from visitors to see. She had at least 7 hours left with that annoying, disgusting box-

bam! 

She shrieked in pain as the box fell onto her head, It seemed like she placed the box deep in, but the box still managed to fall on top of her? she hissed at the box and to her suprise, all the flowers kept in went missing. She sneered in suprise. 

aha ha 

what. 

her confusion turned to doubt and turned to alarm when she witnessed her shoulder being slouched on, she faced back, to see herself, still as beautiful as ever. She found as she saw petals of ripped brown flowers turning to her. The scene was outrageous, but.. it felt, nice? 

Her flowered doupleganger did an action to her demise. It got even closer, and hugged her, with no words coming out, then, the flower spoke, "cry." they touched skin and she started to wail up and cry. Releasing all those ugly emotions she has stored in the box for years. Spring would end in a few minor hours and she would cherish the moment she was in now. Crying, bawling insanely at herself in the mirror, with her dyed hair and chapped up lipstick. Spring was ending, and she wasted her spring. But that gave her relief and hope.

She cried in joy as she watched the flowered douppleganger crumbled into brown flowers. They smelled like dirt. She smiled.

she watched herself turned to petals, afterall.

And for the first time in years, she didn't count how many times she breathed. She stopped thinking, and she felt better that way. 

Her imagination that she ever obsessed about screamed and left, and she cherished that moment. Nothing was happening anymore, and she smiled softly at that ephiphany. 

This was it wasn't it? she smiled and slept, not caring when her spring life would end. Next day, she woke up with black chopped hair, an overbite and a face that screamed impure. She was dirty, but she found herself looking at the mirror and sighing, "ah, i finally found you."

Finally. 

The thing she yearned for the most, herself. 

She felt free.

and she really was free, ready to choose her favorite color, that wasnt pink cherry blossoms.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
